Smallville season 5
by Phillipe363
Summary: Clark Kent now carries the full weight of his - perhaps the world's - destiny. This season is the "Man of Steel" in training . They tried to be friends. But their chosen paths set them on a collision course. The Clark Kent-Lex Luthor rivalry explodes. Enjoy, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THIS WORK! Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1: Being Human

Smallville

Season 5: Episode 1

Fade out into opening credits

Meteors head towards Smallville, letters in red appear on the screen saying Smallville before they burst apart.

The song "Save me" is throughout the titles

Tom Welling as Clark Kent

Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang

Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor

Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan

Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent

John Schneider as Jonathan Kent

Erica Durance as Lois Lane

Credits end

My season 5 of Smallville picks up near the end of mortal. Clark barges in to Lex study. Clark Kent is 6'3", broad-shouldered and muscular with slightly wavy black hair, wearing a red jacket, brown shoes and blue jeans with a blue t-shirt on. Lex is well mid to late twenty's with black suit with a red tie and bald. Looking at his lap top which he shuts, he comes up from his desk with shocked expression on his face saying "Clark I heard what happened is every one all right?"

Clark approaching he punches Lex in his face then throws him across the floor. Lex gets up and asks "Clark what did I do to deserve that." Clark with a mad rage "You weren't happy where you. You had to release those three meteor infected from Belle Reve. When are you ever going to learn Lex I'm just like you I'm not like some Metahuman Lex." Lex wipes the blood from his face saying "No you're something else. Something worse. I hit you with my car back on October 16, 2001 Clark." Clark responds "No you didn't you were in shock." Lex responds with anger in voice shouting "Liar, you are a LIAR." Clark says "You what prove yourself hit me, hit me and see for yourself you coward." Lex responds back giving the punch of a heavy weight champion to Clark's face, with his right fist. Crack! As Lex's fist makes contact with Clark's nose. Clark stumbles back holding his nose as blood begins coming out. Clark with a slight smile asks "Satisfied Lex." Clark turns and walks out. Lex stands there not shocked but curios.

Sometime later, Clark is sitting in his loft on the couch. Clark hears someone coming through the barn and the loft steps. Clark goes to get up when a female voice (Lois Lane) "Relax Smallville. It's just me." Clark responds "What brings you by at 9:00." She is a tall, physically fit, attractive woman with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a charming pearl-white smile. She's wearing a red tank top with blue jeans and shoes that are like for rock climbing. Lois sits down beside him, saying "Well I was thinking of getting my old room back." Clark has light fear to his voice "Lois at this time of night, and for recorded it's my room."

Lois with a slight smile to her face lightly punches Clark in his arm saying "Relax Smallville I'm not kicking you out." Clark breathes a sigh of relive. Lois asks "What you really thought I was going to kick you out of your room?" Clark lightly hits her arm repeating her action saying "Yes, c'mon it's you Lois." Lois responds "Good boy your learning." Clark responds "I'll take that as a complement I think." Lois asks "So why are you all depressed?" Clark says "Lana and Lex. The powder keg blew for this time for sure." Lois says "Go on if you want to."

Clark says "Lex was the one who sent those three escaped Metahumans to my house today, putting mom, dad and Lana in danger." Lois not shocked asks "Why, (Seeing Clark face change to slight fear) or never mind on that go on." Clark responds "Anyway, I went to confront Lex and got a dislocated nose." Lois briefly touches Clark nose who lets a small whimper of pain. Lois quickly lets go saying "Ouch, Clark I think that's broken." Clark just responds quietly "I've had worse." Clark counties "After the argument I when to Lana's and big mistake I told her who hit short of the full story. She went berserk." Clark finishes "So I just left. A major part is she hates me for not being honest with her but she is not the easiest person to be honest with. You know that yourself. I'm starting to see more cracks on the inside of her that keep pushing me away." Lois responds with a slight bit of concern in her voice "Smallville are you okay you know where talking about Lana. Your pink princess, the girl of your dreams." Clark responds "What if she's not Lois." Lois just responds "Well Smallville that's on you decide. What made you so anti Lana mode lately."

Clark just quietly replies "A lot of things Lois, and a lot of things you wouldn't, uh- don't know." Lois just doesn't respond, and Clark remains lost in thought for a few seconds. Clark thoughts right now "Yea, a lot of things. I've never been comfortable discussing my Kryptonian with others but you do make it easier on me more than you even know. I stopped thinking all about Lana and Lex when you walked in Lois." Lois speaks up "Besides you slept out here on the couch for the past four days anyhow." Clark looks up going to ask how when Lois finishes "Your mom, dad and Chloe. There worried" Clark responds "Well they shouldn't have to be, I'm fine."

Lois responds "Clark you're not fine, you're not your normal Smallville self." Clark looking at Lois with a slight annoyed voice "I'm not in my normal what Lois?" Lois says "For one you're not this dead tired looking, slight physical but your worse mental wise." Clark gets up in frustration walking over to the open barn window, (which has no glass in it, and there never was). Lois says "Clark you been walking around in a surreal daze lately, ever since the just recent meteor shower." Clark responds "You think it's because of that. I'm not in no need of physicist help." Lois responds "I never said you were. And I'm not talking about that." Clark turns around annoyed "Then what Lois."

Lois responds "Clark, you're not your normal self. I know to a degree all you ever wanted is a normal life but you're not ok." Clark with slight fear in his voice "How much do you know Lois?" Lois just responds shrugging "Not much. I don't really know anything Clark. But I mean common, I found you in corn field with memory loss Smallville, and no cloths on to so. I'm curios." Clark turns around with slight anger in his voice saying "Now you're like Lex and Lana." Lois stands up with anger in her voice "You don't really know the difference between friend and enemy do you."

Clark with anger in voice "Leave Lois." Lois turns around to walk down the steps, stopping she turns back around and says "You can run from your mom, dad, Chloe and me all you want but until you figure out what you want yourself. You can never be normal, Smallville." Clark stands there for a few minutes waiting until Lois is well away from earshot. Clark then turns around and slumps to floor in tears of pain and guilt. Oh, Lois I'm sorry I did that to you. I can live with making Lana mad, Lex mad, Chloe, dad when it comes to it about different things. But you Lois, Lois, it's worse than all of that put together. You've always found a way to take the burden of the world off of my shoulders. Making you mad is worse than kryptonite, it hurts worse than that to. Not because your mad, but because I hurt you.

At the same time as Lois is driving away, from the Kent farm. I'm sorry I had to make you mad Smallville. It was worse than having the General yell at me. But if that's what it takes to get you back to being normal I'll do it. It still hurts because you have hardly ever yelled at me, sure than been a few times when we wrestled around in the hay. And it wasn't a yell but just you loudly saying you catch up with me. Making you mad at me, yelling, it hurts because you are my best friend. The one constant factor in my crazy live.

The next morning, Clark is sitting at the kitchen table, eating biscuits and gravy with a few slices of bacon on his plate. Jonathan comes up to the table with his own plate. Clark with a slight smile asking "Got enough bacon dad?" Jonathan responds eating a few slices "Even without your super speed you still eat faster than I do. On the bacon that is." Clark responds "Can you blame me. Mom's bacon is the best." Jonathan chuckles before stopping and in a more serious tone saying "Son, what's wrong." Clark stops eating for a minute and thinking about his next words before saying "After a conversation with Lois which ended badly. But she did have a good point which I doubt would have gotten through any other way." Jonathan asks "And what did come out of it?" Clark pauses "I'm going ask Jor-el for my powers back."

Martha's walks up behind Jonathan with a towel draped over her right shoulder asking "Are you sure you want that, Clark?" Clark responds "For the first time in my life, yes. I need to be me." Jonathan speaks up saying "Clark you do this. You'll never get another change again. To be human." Clark responds "No, I was never human, (lowers his head) I never have been human. I'm tried to be something I'm not." Martha responds "Honey that's not true." Jonathan says "Sometimes you're more human than some of the people that I know." Clark slightly chuckles responds "I know when you see me you see me as Clark and I love you for that. But I'm an alien from another world, a world that's gone. As much as you do your best to, I'm different, like an outsider, a freak. And all alone, it's time I stop running from accepting that."

Jonathan responds "Son if this is what you want to do then will be right behind you every step of the way. You know that right." Clark responds "Yea I know." Just then a knock on the door and Chloe steps through, saying "Mind if talk you for a few seconds Clark." Clark looks up saying "Yea of course." Clark takes a few slices of bacon off his plate before heading out the door, following Chloe. Martha says "You know I just felt like we've been told we've been failing all this time." Jonathan says "Well he does have a slight point." Martha in frustration responds "And what's that, we failed as parents?" Jonathan stands up putting his hands on her shoulders saying "No dear don't ever think that. Not ever ok. But he says will never know how he feels being an a alien and he's right. Because where human, he for all are loving and caring and treating him as such he never will be."

Martha nods silently than says "What about Lois?" Jonathan responds "Conversation for later." Chloe comes running in, saying "What's up with Clark." Martha asks "What do you mean?" Chloe says "I told Clark that Jeremy Creek has regained his memory and powers. We were about to mid-way between the house and the barn when he suddenly took off for his truck. He must have been in a real hurry because he slid across his hood to the driver side." Jonathan responds "Without making a mistake, looks like he finally got that right." Martha and Chloe frown at Jonathan, meaning this ain't there point. Jonathan responds looking at them both "What?"

A short time later, Jonathan, Martha and Chloe are sitting at the kitchen table when, Clark super speeds through the door and up to the table sitting down in a chair, he then slides a cup of coffee over to Chloe. Clark with a small smile on his face responds "What? It's from England." Chloe says "You had me worried to death." Clark asks "What didn't my parents tell you?" Chloe responds looking at Jonathan and Martha "You knew Clark was going to go back and get his powers, and didn't tell me."

Martha says "We wanted to surprise you. Knowing of your recent conversions with him." Chloe asks turning to Clark asking "What made you decide to get your powers back, because I know it certainly wasn't me." Clark responds with a small smile on his face "Lois." Chloe just responds with a Hmm she then asks "Clark mind if I talk to out in the barn about Creek. Assuming you want to stop him." Clark responds "Certainly, before getting up and heading over to the door. Chloe says "Now don't you (Clark super speeds out the door and to the barn) showoff." Chloe than proceeds to walk out the house, Martha turns and looks at Jonathan saying "I think that's the first time I've seen Clark enjoy having his powers and he's not on Red kryptonite." Jonathan just nods, before giving Martha a peek on cheek and getting up, heading out of the house himself.

In the loft Clark is sitting on his desk chair writing in his journal, thinking back to when he just went the Kawatche caves, using the stone altar to transport him to his Fortress of Solitude.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Old Problem

Smallville

Season 5: Episode 2

Fade out into opening credits

Meteors head towards Smallville, letters in red appear on the screen saying Smallville before they burst apart.

The song "Save me" is throughout the titles

Tom Welling as Clark Kent

Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang

Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor

Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan

Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent

John Schneider as Jonathan Kent

Erica Durance as Lois Lane

Credits end

Fortress of Solitude, just a short time ago

Inside the Fortress, huge white boulders or mounds could be seen scattered throughout, and mostly, white crystals comprised the inside of this structure. The Fortress has an upper balcony where huge ice-pillars stand, and their circumferences are immense. In the direct center of the Fortress, stood the console mainframe which served as the power core of the Fortress; the artificial entity Jor-El.

Clark walks up to the console which is made up of many dense crystals. Clark shouts "Jor-El I failed you! I'm sorry, I had to stop Kryptonians that where tearing apart Smallville and killing anybody that got in there way. I'm I understand what you were trying to teach me. People nearly lost their lives because I didn't have my powers. I can't be that selfless not, not anymore." Jor-El (an emotion less and cold voice, a voice that only speaks logically) says "You've grown up. Your trials have matured you. But are you ready to accept the responsibility because this time there is no going back. My son." Clark responds "Yes, under one condition. You call me your son but you treat me like your enemy. I think it's time you stopped punishing me, and start trusting me again." Jor-El responds "It is done." Just then Clark no longer feels a slight chill to his bones, he once more has his powers back at full capacity.

Jor-El says "You are needed back in Smallville. The ship that brought those two criminal Kryptonians is the Brain InterActive Construct, an advanced technology and it has created a human form." Clark responds "Which is lose in Smallville." Jor-El continues "Also with the recent meteor shower, there will be more meteor infected. Your training is your trails which are far from over my son." Clark responds "Thank you, Father." Jor-El asks "What made you come? The real reason why?" Clark responds "A friend." Jor-El responds "Lois Lane." Clark asks "How." Jor-El asks "Why haven't you given Kawatche bracelet to Lana then." Clark responds "Oh, you don't think it's her do you?" Jor-El is silent. Clark mumbles to himself annoyed "Seriously people need to stop, thinking we have romantic chemistry. Where just friends."

Clark taps his right foot lightly, getting ready to run when, he takes off. Super speeding out of Fortress. As Clark is running along in the artic, a smile begins to form on his face. After a few more seconds he breaks the sound barrier while running.

Now back to the present time with Clark sitting in his loft at his desk. Clark closes his diary, as Chloe comes up the steps. Chloe says "You done running yet." Clark responds "Not quite." Clark super speeds, to his couch having turned the chair around to face him. Chloe responds "Thank you" sitting down. Clark asks "You said something about Creek being out." Chloe says "Yes, he had written on his bed room wall Kent will die. Who is he any way." Clark responds "October 16, 2001, 4 years ago. The first meteor infected I ever faced or heard of. The first day I meet Lex Luthor. First day I found I was invulnerable to harm. It was when I found out that I was not from this world, when dad showed me my ship." Chloe asks "What ever happened to it?" Clark responds "I blew it up, long story."

Chloe says "Also the 16 was the first day I showed you my wall of wired. How come Creek isn't in Belle Reve." Clark responds "Long story, he short-circuited himself, apparently lost his powers and memory." Chloe says "And now that's he's got them both back he's going after you." Clark gets up and walks over the window, leaning on the ledge made of bricks, he says "He knows he can't hurt me, so he's gonna hurt the person closest to me." Chloe responds have scarred "Lana!" She pulls out her cell phone, putting it up to her ear. After a few minutes of ringing, it goes to voice mail. Chloe puts the phone down, asking "You think Creek is there?" Clark super speeds out just as Chloe says "Don't go running in there halfcocked." Chloe looks around realizing he's gone says to herself "Dammit Clark."

Clark super speeds through town and up to Lana's apartment door, Clark doesn't even brother knocking, scanning with his X-ray vision seeing Creek standing over Lana who looks like she tried to put up a fight. Clark kicks the door, standing there. Creek looks up, having slight electricity crackling around his eyes, "Hello Kent looking time." Clark says "I'm not here to fight. Creek let me help. I can rid you this cruse." Creek says "What Belle Reve, they can't help me." Clark says "They can't, I can. Please let me help you." Creek asks "Why haven't you cured yourself then?" Clark says "Did, didn't like it." Creek raises up his hands firing a massive bolt of electricity, sending Clark out the door and over railing down the stairs. Lana screams out "CLARK!, No!" Just then Clark super speeds back up saying "Ok, (small smile on his face) round two."

Clark super speeds up, to Creek then seconds later him and Creek are gone. Somewhere in a corn field Clark holding Creek by his shirt come to a stop in the field. Clark says "Creek I don't want to hurt you." Creek says "To bad Clark." He blasts Clark off of him. Clark gets up, super speeding up to Creek he shoves him several feet away knocking him out cold. Clark super speeds up to Creek, then pulls out The Key, an octagonal disc that carries three phrases on its edges written in Kryptonian symbols. Clark super speeds to the stone altar in the Kawatche caves. Clark gently laid Creek on the alter before putting the key in a slot. After a minute a voice speaks "Son, what do you need?" Clark speaks up asking "Can you rid him of the kryptonite in his blood veins?" A small flash of light, and Jor-El speaks up saying "It is done." Clark responds "Thank you, he's not like the rest." The cave goes silent, Clark takes the key out of the alter, placing it in his coat pocket. He then picks up Creek in his arms and super speeds out of there. A short time later, Clark steps away from Creek's bed who still asleep. Creek's mom (Rachel) comes in walking to the other side of the bed standing across from Clark. Clark turns around and goes to walk out when Rachel speaks up "You knows it's not every day when the person that's sworn to kill brings him safely home." Clark stops and for a second hesitates before answering "Mam I'm not the real hero here. Your son is, I know he killed innocent people and all. But if wasn't for me meeting him all those years ago. I would not be who, or where I'm today." Rachel says "I won't tell anyone about you. You save people and take zero credit for it." Clark then just stands there for a second, you can almost hear him mouth thank you before leaving.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: Fun at home

Smallville

Season 5: Episode 3

Fade out into opening credits

Meteors head towards Smallville, letters in red appear on the screen saying Smallville before they burst apart.

The song "Save me" is throughout the titles

Tom Welling as Clark Kent

Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang

Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor

Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan

Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent

John Schneider as Jonathan Kent

Erica Durance as Lois Lane

Credits end

Sometime later Clark, is sitting in his loft on the couch, when he hears footsteps. Lois walks up turning the desk chair around she sits in it. Clark says "I almost thought you wouldn't ever come back." Lois respond attention "What because we had argument. I did what I had to." Clark turns his full focus to Lois asking "Wait what repeat that again?" Lois says "I figured that's what it would have taken for you get back to being the Smallville we know and love. Sorry for the guilt." Clark half smiles then says "So, it helps when you know what buttons to push for me to get my act together." Lois says "Yea it does. Besides Smallville if I really was mad at you. You know." Clark chuckling responds "And that's supposed to be a threat coming from a three star's General's daughter."

Lois smiling shakes her head and begins to get up, Clark gets up and starts to run down the stairs at normal speed. Lois quickly moves to the couch grabbing a pillow she throws it at Clark who at the same second jumps over the railing landing in the hay below. Lois just runs up to the railing herself, and jumps over it. Clark catches her just before, she hits the ground, but falls backwards in the process. Just then a cough interrupts them, they both look up and over seeing Lana standing there by the double doors. They both get up, Lois begins to walk away when figuring it's going to be the regular Clark and Lana drama roller coaster. When she hears Clark says something not at all expected "Lana I'm not going to apologize. This is my house." Lois turns around and looks down from mid-way up the steps. Lana responds "She doesn't even know you at all Clark." Clark responds "Oh, so you referring to what happened with Creek." Lana says "Yes, how could you keep something like that from me?" Clark responds "You're not one for being honest either. Sending a video tape message to Whitney to break up with him. How about when you told me you enjoyed when you uprooted those rivals for the Talon." Lana responds "That's a lot different than what I saw you do."

Clark runs a hand through his black hair saying "This is why I don't tell people about my secret. Because they look at me differently." Lana asks "How many people know?" Clark responds "You don't need to know." Lana responds "I wonder what Lex would do with this?" Clark instead his face turning into fear it turns into nearly pure anger. Clark responds "Let's make one thing clear Lana. If you left me no other choice I could remove your memory of what you know about me. So don't blackmail me." Lana responds "You bluffing." Clark responds "You don't even know me."

Lana responds "No I don't. Not anymore." Clark responds "Lana I just want to be friends because for first time I realized this dating thing is not going to work. Your choice friends or nothing." Clark turns around and begins to walk away. Lana shouts back "Kyla Willowbrook, Alicia Baker." Clark turns around saying "So. There one of the reasons I never told you. Lana too many things have been telling me no for years now I just never even listed to them." Lana responds "Friends I can do that. I guess you saved me more than enough times to count for something." Clark responds "See you tomorrow Lana." Lana walks away as Clark heads back up the stairs to his loft.

Clark walks up the stairs to his desk turning his chair around while he's sitting down. Clark pulls out his diary and begins writing in it, after a minute or so he puts it back in one of desk drawers. Lois sitting on his couch relaxed says "That was the first time ever heard you stand up to her like that, Smallville." Clark responds "Yea I guess you're right." Lois responds "Aright well can I ask one question, who's Kyla?" Clark sighed then spoke up saying "Someone I loved even more than Alicia or Lana." Lois jaw nearly drops wide open but she doesn't let it, the second she thinks she has a figuring on Smallville he drops something on that is unexpected. Lois can tell from the look on Clark's face as he is looking out through his window into the wide open field, what happen. Lois speaks up saying "Well I'll leave you here. I'm going to go into the house and talk to your mom. I can smell her good cooking from here." Clark just nods, as Lois gets up and begins walking down the stairs.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Smallville

Season 5: Episode 4

Fade out into opening credits

Meteors head towards Smallville, letters in red appear on the screen saying Smallville before they burst apart.

The song "Save me" is throughout the titles

Tom Welling as Clark Kent

Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang

Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor

Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan

Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent

John Schneider as Jonathan Kent

Erica Durance as Lois Lane

Credits end

Lex is sitting in his study at his desk, when Dr. Caselli walks in through the main stained glass double doors, dressed in a suit and tie. Lex gets up and walks over to Caselli. Lex asks "How's my dad doing doctor?" Caselli says "Mr. Luthor to be honest he's doing the same. Unresponsive his blank eyes and his creation of numerous unknown symbols." Lex thinks about that for a second before saying "What about electroshock therapy." Caselli shakes his head and responds "No sir, it's too dangerous." Lex responds "I don't remember it being a question. Now once more what do you think about the electroshock therapy." Caselli says "I'll set it up, sir." Lex responds "Good." Caselli turns around begins walking out.

Later in the Talon apartment, Lana is talking with Chloe, Lois's cousin and her best friend. Both standing in her living room section looking around. Chloe says "I think that's all the boxes." Lana nods her head in agreement before saying "Having Clark here to help with the moving was a good thing. Mainly the heavy boxes." Chloe responds "Even though me and him are the best of friends, however I help but think how he's kind of hot at times." They both break up laughing for a few minutes before Lana, responds "Yea your right." Chloe says "So, I guess you still are coming to terms with Clark being an alien." Lana's jaw drops "Wait back that up, Clark's an alien?" Chloe nods saying "Yea I thought you knew." Lana shakes her head saying "How come he didn't tell me. I know one of his greatest secrets and he still doesn't talk." Chloe responds "Clark is used to keeping stuff close to his chest." Lana raises her voice "Keeping stuff close to his chest. We are his friends." Chloe responds "Lana calm down. Clark doesn't tell, you have to just listen and follow him."

Lana responds "And that's hard for you." Chloe responds "Sometimes it's harder than you think." Lana asks "Do you trust him well enough to do that?" Chloe says "Lana, he doesn't trust himself at times. Besides cut him some slack he's got his powers back but I think with a deal of some kind that has him occupied." Lana responds "Ok, he's almost afraid to go near me. I'm not going to turn him in if that's he's afraid of. He's saved my life to much for me to betray him like that. He means too much to me." Chloe responds "Lana he's blames himself for your parent's death. He blames himself for every meteor freak."

Lana asks "Wait, why does he do that?" Chloe responds "The meteor rock, is pieces of his home planet. He's lost his entire race. He came here as an infant." Lana says "Ok, the next time I find some of that rock I'm going to kill him with it. It's not his fault that his planet blew up or the destruction in Smallville." Chloe responds "Yea I know. But try telling him that." Lana says "Yea, by the congratulation's on getting a reporters job at the Daily Planet." Chloe says "Yea so good luck in Metropolis University." Lana responds "Like wise. By the way what about Clark?" Chloe responds "For now Jor-El." Lana looks at Chloe concerned.

A short time later at the Kent farm, in Clark's loft. Jonathan slowly comes walking up the steps of Clark's loft. Clark sitting at his desk, setting his cup of coffee down on his coaster, asks "Yes dad?" Jonathan says "Son you hardly left this place since yesterday morning." Clark responds getting up from his desk which has blue prints and pictures all over it, he says making his way over to the couch which has a few blue prints and pictures "Dad, I got my chores done yesterday morning and this morning after I got them done. I went and helped Lana move." Jonathan asks "What is this any way?" Clark responds checking some blue prints on the couch says "It's pictures and blue prints from all nearby Luthor Corp ware houses from Smallville to Metropolis." Jonathan responds "Why?" Clark returning to his desk says "Because I'm looking for one that would be possible to hold the black ship."

Jonathan responds "The ship that brought those two Kryptonians that where tearing apart Smallville looking for you." Clark responds "Yep, those two." Jonathan asks "Why the ship?" Clark says "Because it is the brain for the Brain InterActive Construct, I shorted it into Brainiac." Jonathan asks "Are you ok?" Clark stops and turns around facing his dad saying "Yes I'm fine." Jonathan says "I understand your trying to stop this Kryptonian problem. But can I ask you a question what about Clark Kent's life? College or any of that?" Clark doesn't say anything for a few seconds before saying "When I regained my powers I willing made a deal with Jor-El that I would start stepping more towards my destiny." Jonathan says "Yea but we both know Jor-El (Clark interrupts him raising his voice saying "I can't just sit here and do nothing. And I'm going to start by stopping Brainiac."

Jonathan knowing there's no point in auguring says "Ok. If I still need some help with the farm during the day?" Clark sitting down responds "I'm here if you need me. The farm is still important to me." They both stop for a second and hear a car drive in. Jonathan watches Clark for a second before turning and heading down the stairs. His thoughts at this time "I do appreciate him being here. I may not like the reason, ah hell Jonathan you're going to have to let him go one day. But having him here to help out on the farm is appreciated." As Jonathan approaches the double barn doors which are wide open, Lois comes walking saying "Good morning Mr. Kent. How Clark?" Jonathan stops saying "Good morning Lois. Clark's doing, well maybe you can talk to him about coming out for some air. From his project."

Lois just looks at Jonathan curious before heading up to Clark's loft. Lois walks up the stars to Clark's loft, stopping to see how Clark's got everything spread out but organized. Lois says "One second your mister brooding, the next your my cousin in over drive." Clark says "Yea I guess I keep surprising you don't I." Lois responds "We definitely keep each other on our toes don't we Smallville?" Clark stops working and slightly smiles saying "Yea we do." Lois moves closer to the couch but careful to not touch anything saying "I'm guessing your dad wants you to stop but you're not going to stop until you got whatever you're looking for. So can I help?" Clark stops looking up from his desk facing Lois, he thinks about it for a minute before saying "Lois if you do want to help what you're going to be asking to help on is red level dangerous." Lois turns and facing Clark glaring at him she says "Clark I understand you want to protect me. I've been a trouble magnet since the day I was born." Clark nods understanding and he knows he probably does need another brain on this to help. For some strange reason he feels having Lois going to help him on this is not going to be a bad thing after all.

Clark says "Before I tell you what I'm doing here you have to promise not to speak a word of this to anyone." Lois says "I'm still waiting Smallville." Clark slightly smiles before saying "You remember the two Kry- people that where tearing apart the Smallville Medical Center? They were extraterrestrial." Lois responds "Little green men" She almost think's Clark is joking but the look on his face says it all. Lois says "Ok, Smallville you have my word I won't tell. Know on to what you're working on." Clark gets up and walks over to Lois showing her a sketch, Lois takes the sketch while Clark says "The ship just isn't your any usual UFO. It is the brain to advanced computer with the power to cause a worldwide black out in three seconds flat." Lois looks at Clark asking "How did you find all this out?" Clark looks at Lois, he doesn't want to lie but he doesn't want to put another person in harm's way because of his secret.

Lois sees Clark's confused but at the same time scared look in his eyes, before Clark finally speaks saying "Lois for this one time let this question slide. Please?" Lois nods says "Ok, Clark Ok. But you have to buy me lunch at the Talon today." Clark has a small smile of relief comes to his lips "Ok I can do that." Lois asks "Now what is all of this?" Clark responds "This is blue prints and pictures of every possible warehouse that Lex would use to store the ship." Lois looking around, she asks "Smallville how did you get these pictures?" Clark responds "Well it was sort of easy to sneak past security." Lois lightly hits Clark on his arm, with a light smile on her face she says "Spending too much time around me has paid off Smallville." Clark responds slightly smiling "Yea I guess you right."

About two hours later, Lois is sitting on the floor, against the couch and Clark is still sitting at his desk. Lois feels her stomach slightly growl, she stops working glancing at her watch on her left wrist and asks "Smallville about that lunch. It's close to quarter of 1200 hrs.? It's mean's close to 12:00" Clark looks up saying "I know what military time is, Lois. But any way I think we need a break. And I'm slightly hungry myself." Lois carefully sets down a few blue prints and stands up waiting for Clark. Clark sets down a picture he was looking at on his desk before getting up and pushing his chair in. Lois says "Well we've got about two quarter's left of places to search."

Clark nods, when he stops allowing her to go before him. Lois walking down the stairs says "You keep surprising me Smallville. I didn't know you had it in you to be gentlemen." Clark walking down after Lois says "Well I do have a few more skills than I let people think." Lois stopping at the bottom responds "Yea like what?" Clark getting close to the bottom says "Well, how about Omnilingualism." Both now walking to the double barn doors, Lois asks "What Smallville?" Clark responds "It's, well let's just say learn, speak, understand and read just about any language on Earth." Lois responds "Oh, that's interesting."

A short time later, at The Talon which is located at 220 Main Street, Smallville Kansas. It is across the street from Fordman's Department Store and connected to Nell's flower shop. Inside the Talon which has a modern coffee shop that features an Egyptian design motif, with ornaments in the form of sphinxes and hieroglyphics painted on the walls and pillars. The gold and yellow mixed with blue and violet of the walls harmoniously complemented the environment. The Talon also had lights stuck on the walls, porches and stairways that lit up at night.

The coffee house had individual tables scattered all over the place and also padded seats to ensure the convenience of its customers. It had a bar with stools, set in the middle of the place. The bar displayed the various candies and cakes, and also was where customers could place orders and baristas could make coffee. The building had a main entrance and a back door that opens onto a side street behind the building which is often used as a parking area.

Clark and Lois, walk up to the bar, after a short conversation, Clark orders a bagel with cream cheese and a black cup of strong coffee in addition Lois order's the same. They walk over to one of the table's sitting in a more vacant area. Clark and Lois sit down. Lois asks "Alight Smallville, what language does the cashier speak?" Clark responds "German with a small hint of Cherokee. Meaning that she is probably three quarter's German and the rest Cherokee." Lois eye's widen, at Clark's response, saying "Wow. That would help if you ever want to go into reporting." Clark responds "Yea what about you? You seem to be a natural for journalism." Lois shakes her saying "Uh, no thanks Smallville." Clark responds "Uh, yea Lois we all know you like it." Lois responds "Well, don't tell anyone but I'm sort of thinking about it." Clark just nods before saying "I'd probably be most bumbling reporter on the masthead." Lois and Clark both chuckle at the remembering of a conversation they had some months ago.

Just then a waitress comes up and hands them their respective items, a few minutes later when there both eating. Lois sets her half eaten bagel on her plate before saying "I'm going to be moving into where Lana used to live." Clark responds "The Talon apartment on the top floor, ok I'll help you move your things." Lois looks at Clark curious saying "I never asked for you to help." Clark responds finishing a bit of his own bagel saying "Yes but you were going to." Lois responds "Fair enough." Lois asks "Mind if I take a few of your plaid shirts from the farm as something to remember it." Clark says "Lois I don't think you want to take my plaid shirts for that reason."

Lois responds "Ok I'll admit I find them comfortable." Clark says "I still remember the first time I saw you wearing one." Lois smiles slightly remembering barged in on him Clark while he's in the shower, although Clark remained behind the shower curtain and donned a towel. She says "Yea, I thought I was going to kicked out of you house when Mrs. Kent walked in." Clark says "Yea speaking of which I still remember your face when your dad told you where redoing High school and had to stay in Smallville." Lois finishing up her bagel says "Yea and considering how dad and me both had gotten into an argument with Chloe's dad, staying at her house was not a choice."

Chloe and Lana walk up to where their sitting, Chloe says "Well I did not expect to see my cousin and you here Clark." With the two of them sitting down at the table, Lana says "Use to the two couldn't stand the sight site of each other." Lois looking at Lana asks "What do you mean used to?" Lana just shrug's saying "Well a few weeks back I saw you and Clark wrestling around in the hay." (See Smallville Season 5: episode 3) Chloe responds "And what's wrong with that. Lana." Clark speaks up not wanting an argument saying "Like I said I just want to be friends Lana. So it is none of your business if I moved on. Same for you I'm not asking if you moved on. However I'm just buying her lunch as part of a deal." Chloe asks "What deal?"

Lois says "Smallville wanted me to help on something so I said I get a free lunch out of the deal." Chloe responds with a quick "Hmm", Clark takes a quick glance up at Lois, slightly surprised she would lie to her own cousin and the look she's getting from him was I told I would keep my word. Chloe noticed this unspoken conversation that they just had. Clark finishing the last bite of his bagel, says "Sorry to cut this short but me and Lois have to go pick up some feed from Shuster's feed store." Lois responds "We do, oh yea we do. I don't want to keep your dad waiting."

Clark gets up pushing his chair in, he heads off toward the bar to pay for the lunch. Lois gets up doing the same action, when Chloe gently grabs her arm saying "Lana can you give us a minute." Lana knowing something's going to be said she says "Certainty I know better when to get involved between two cousins, especially you two." They both glare at her, she smirks as she walks off disappearing into the back drop of the Talon.

Chloe moving her arm off her cousins asks "Lois what's going on between you and Clark?" Lois says "Please don't be another one." Chloe shakes her head saying "I 'm not going to say, wait you're not?" Lois shakes her head saying "No cuz were not. But I can't talk about, what we're working on it's too dangerous for you for any one." Chloe says "What is, you forgetting your talking to the person who's had more meteor freak problems than I care to remember." Lois responds "No Chloe I'm not saying that. He's one of my few best friends, I'm never going to betray his trust." Chloe says "You don't even all the things he keeps to himself." Lois says "Your starting to sound like Lana. There's a reason why Clark keeps thing's close to himself." Chloe says "You don't even know the half of it." Lois responds back glaring at her cousin "I know more than you think."

Chloe asks "How much do you know?" Lois responds with a small smile of her own "Everything. But Clark didn't tell me anything." Lois walked away, knowing she left her cuz with state of questions on her head. Maybe she was as good of reporter as Clark thought she was, but what she knew she never would tell a another living soul. Not even Clark, she would wait until he was ready to tell if need be and if not she was fine with that to.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: Taking sides

Smallville

Season 5: Episode 5

Fade out into opening credits

Meteors head towards Smallville, letters in red appear on the screen saying Smallville before they burst apart.

The song "Save me" is throughout the titles

Tom Welling as Clark Kent

Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang

Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor

Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan

Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent

John Schneider as Jonathan Kent

Erica Durance as Lois Lane

Credits end

A short time after, lunch at The Talon, Clark goes walking into the Daily Planet bullpen. The bull pen is an office section, where interns and cub reporters work. You can enter the office section through two double glass doors which are always open, In between the stair case and bullpen on the far right up against the wall is a telephone booth. Clark walks through the bullpen door way and makes his through the busy office section up Chloe's desk. Clark asks "Like here Chloe?" Chloe who is typing away at her computer turns around standing up she hug's Clark while saying "I didn't expect you here." Clark responds "Well I decide to see how you were enjoying your new job." Chloe sitting down responds "I love it."

Clark asks "What are you working?" Chloe now sitting down in her chair but still is facing Clark says "Oh an article about a man who mysterious strangled himself in a shopping mall." Clark asks "Chloe, don't you find this a bit strange as like Wall of the Wired material." Chloe says "Yea but oh Meteor freak. Gotcha." Clark says "I've seen this time of killing before. Check for this type of killing across a nationwide search." Chloe turns to her computer and several different pages appear on her computer screen. After some typing on her key board and going through different types of pages, probably some hacking into personal files and records.

Chloe says "How did you know? Same killings in Gotham city, Star city, Central City, Coast City, Gateway City, Hub City and now he's hit Metropolis." Clark asks "Did he have a wife?" Chloe nods, before saying "When I tried talking to her she threated to call the cops." Clark responds Hmm, thinking about it for a second before saying "Check to see if she's at work yet or if she's not in the house."

Chloe begins typing on her computer, as a few different pages come on her screen as she hacks into a few different things. Chloe says "She's not in her house but she hasn't logged back in from when she left for lunch." Clark asks "You have an address for where she lives?" Chloe after some quick typing responds "200 North Hamilton Drive, Metropolis. Why? You're going to wait until she goes home?" Clark responds "Nope, I'm going to find out what she doesn't anybody else to know?"

A short time later, a door gets kicked down and Clark walks into a hidden room. Clark walks up to a large desk that has various papers across it and meaningless things. He looks up and in front of him is a map of Germany. Clark looking at various papers and thing on the desk takes a look at the map seeing marked line's across and a few small circles. He thinks about it for a second and then he realizes what the man was looking for. There have been rumors that during World War 2, Hitler had some hidden gold, from where no one knows but it was hidden somewhere in a forgotten place in Germany. The rumors became known as Hitler's Gold.

Clark looks down picking up a small slip of paper that has a storage unit number and the location of where the unit is. Clark drops the piece of the paper, before he super speeds off. Clark Super speeds through Metropolis finally arriving at storage units. Clark comes to stop outside, of the storage unit seeing the door down, he uses his X-ray vision. Seeing the woman choking herself, he quickly lifts up the heavy door, he takes another quick scan with his X-ray vision seeing, an invisible man about to grab the gold. In a flash he super speeds over to him, then grabbing him by the back of his shirt he throws him across the storage unit into a metal wall. Hitting the wall he slums to the floor unconscious

He returns to normal allowing him to be seen by a normal person, and Clark turns back over to the woman who is on the floor out cold. Clark walks over to her, crouching down, he feels her neck for a pulse and finds done. He was too late, she's dead. Clark lowers his head for a second, paying his respects before getting up and walking out. On the way out Clark shuts the door, just as he is going to speed away his phone rings. Clark picking it up out of his right coat pocket it, answers it. Clark answers with a hello then Lois's voice on the other end begins talking.

Lois asks "Hey Smallville guess what?"

Clark responds "What?"

Lois says "I found the most matching up ware house."

Clark stops dead in his tracks saying "Great. I thought you went back to work at the Talon?"

Lois says "Yea I did but you know how the both of us are mysteries Smallville."

Clark smiles then says "Thank you for that. What's the location of the ware house?"

Lois responds "Warehouse 15, on a hazard waist zone of Suicide slums. Makes sense considering were else you would hide an alien craft."

Clark responds "Thanks', well on where else. You could always use an old theater as a toxic dumping ground."

Lois responds "Very funny Smallville. Now are you going to wait for me to come?"

Clark slightly chuckles saying "You're joking right. Talk to you later Lois. Bye." Clark hangs up, super speeding off.

Sometime later, Clark walked up the steps to his loft, he was a bit surprised when he saw Chloe standing by the window looking out. Clark walks up to his couch and sits down, going to speak but Chloe beat him to it "You really think I wouldn't have figured it out Clark." Clark asks "Ok, you're going to have to be more exact." Chloe says "You and Lois. I've put up with a lot from you, I trusted you a lot even more so with your secret but I draw the line at manipulating my cousin." Clark asks "What, I don't know what you're talking about?" Chloe turns around facing him and says "I saw the blue prints and pictures. You're looking for that ship. And you had to get Lois involved."

Clark stands up saying "First and fore most she asked me, she saw the blue prints and pictures." Chloe says "You could have said no. If she asked you to tell her the truth about you, would you?" Clark just remains' silent for a minute then Chloe with a shocked expression on her face "You would wouldn't you! You would tell her if she asked!"

Clark sinks down onto his couch, saying "It's different with Lois." Chloe mad asks "How, Clark is different. You tried to keep every one of your friends away from your secret. HOW IS IT DIFFERENT!" Clark shakes his head saying "I don't know it just is. Chloe, she's the one constant factor in my crazy life." Chloe asks "You love her don't you?"

Clark gets up, saying "That's low Chloe. All I know is she's the one person I'm around that makes me feel human." Chloe deciding to let Clark go on this one, shakes her head before asking "Why didn't you come to me with help for the ship?" Clark says "I didn't go to you because, I want you to move on from all of this. You're working your dream job." Chloe says "Clark, I'm your friend, I would die to protect you secret if I had to. (She walks up to Clark, getting in his face) But you stay away from my cousin or their will be a price to pay." Chloe then turns around and walks out of Clark's loft.

A short time later Clark, opened the front door of his house, and steps inside. He looks up, as he watches Lois hang up on somebody quickly and then slams the phone down on the kitchen counter in frustration. Lois sighs when, she looks up seeing Clark standing by the door. Clark asks "Who was that?" Lois responds "That was Chloe. I'm assuming she talked to you?" Clark nods, Lois starts talking "I mean what does she think I'm four. She was mad at me because I didn't tell her about what we were working on. But it's my life I don't have to tell her everything! She thinks she protecting me! What aggravated me more than anything was she told me to stay from you! I mean who does she think she is!"

Lois finally calms down, Clark just stood there the entire time, patiently waiting for her to get it out of her system. Lois seeing Clark silently standing there, asks "Aren't you going to say something." Clark responds "Like what. Tell you to forget this, pretend it didn't happen." Clark slowly and calmly makes his way closer to Lois.

Standing only a near three, four feet apart, Lois says looking at Clark "And I hate it when she thinks she has something on because of your secret or secrets that you have. She throws it in my face and yours." Clark steps closer, embracing Lois in a comfortable hug. Clark says "I'm sorry she's throwing my secrets in your face. Lois." Lois initial reaction would be, me and Smallville this close and hugging uh, no but she found it strangely comfy and she wasn't too sure of who need it more. Lois says "The last thing I want you to hear is you giving yourself a useless guilt trip for no reason." Clark goes to speak when Lois interrupts saying "No but's Clark. Not everything in this world is your fault."

Clark doesn't say anything, thinking about what Lois said, when she asks "Can you get me a glass of water?" Both knew, she didn't need a glass of water but one of them need to move, to do something because they were slowly fading away quickly from allowing one another to see their souls beneath the masks that they always had up. Clark broke away from the hug and walked around the counter and up to the sink. Clark got a glass out of the cabinet above him, and poured some water into it from the sink, before turning around and giving it to Lois.

Lois was taking a sip of her water Clark said "I think a part of Chloe is jealous that it's you and not her." Lois nods saying "I came to that same conclusion myself." Clark responds "Yes but you can't fix jealousy." Lois nearly spits her water out, she waits and then swallows it before saying "Ok, it's that the first time I heard Smallville not doing a guilt trip." Clark slightly smiles saying "That's not me being guilty. I learn that lesson the hard way years ago." Lois asks "Lana?" Clark responds "Yes, Lana and Chloe. When I still had feelings for her." Lois looks at Clark, still got a curve ball thrown at her that he did have a feelings for her cousin at one time. She eye's him curiously, a small part of her is still trying to figure if he was also talking about Lana to.

Lois says "I don't want Chloe to come between our friendship Smallville and if she can't handle I'm friends with you that's her loss." Clark says "Yes mam." Lois asks "So on to the ship that was it in the warehouse?" Clark says "Yes it was, but when I got the ship was gone and I don't think Lex moved it." Lois ask well more of says "You think it moved itself?"

Clark says "Yes and that what has me concerned." Lois says "Ok then Smallville we just keep looking for it. Lane and Kent are on the job. Has a nice ring don't you think?" Clark responds "Well, I don't know. Just give me a second to think of something else." Back to their bantering, Lois stands there looking at Clark patiently, trying not to laugh as he tries to come up with an answer as he mumbles under his own breath.

Lois finally after a near minute, says "Ok Smallville time's up what do you got?" Clark goes to speak but he bites his tongue as he thinks that's not right either, Lois says "Yea, that's what I thought. Nothing can beat that. Admit it you're done, beaten." Clark nods defeated, Lois lets out a small laugh, Clark then says "Yes but I've cashed in a retreat card." Lois gives him a fake glare as she turns around and walks out of the house, lightly slamming the door behind her. Clark slightly chuckles, at her refusal to give up and her playing like she's mad. Clark still with a smile on his face, walks over to the counter and finishes the rest of her water, before setting the glass down and heads out of the house himself.

Going on at the same time, in the Luthor mansion study. Dr. Caselli. Walks into Lex study, Caselli walks up to Lex's desk where he is sitting. Lex asks "Yes doctor?" Caselli says "Sir I don't know how to tell you this but we had a machine over load and your father died during the electroshock therapy." Lex has a cruel smile forms on his lips as he asks "Who else knows about this?" Caselli responds "No one sir." Lex asks "Are you positive?" The doctor nods, Lex opens one of his desk drawer's laying his hand on a Smith & Wesson 5906 pistol. Lex says "Thank you doctor, you may leave now." As Caselli turns around to leave Lex grabs the pistol, and raising it up he fires a kill shot into the back of Caselli head. Lex puts the gun back in the drawer, he shuts it before he gets up and walks over to the now dead Caselli. Lex looks up saying "Mercy in here now." Mercy Graves a female body guard to Lex Luthor enters his study. Lex says "Mercy clean up this mess. The doctor is to disappear along with my dad." Mercy responds "Yes Lex." Mercy turns around and walks out.

Lex stood there, a cruel smirk came to his lips of pure hate and greed. There was no going back now, not after the deliberate murder of his own father. He was already on his path to his invertible destiny. He is villain of the story.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6: Firefly

Smallville

Season 5: Episode 6

Fade out into opening credits

Meteors head towards Smallville, letters in red appear on the screen saying Smallville before they burst apart.

The song "Save me" is throughout the titles

Tom Welling as Clark Kent

Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang

Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor

Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan

Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent

John Schneider as Jonathan Kent

Erica Durance as Lois Lane

Credits end

Clark and Chloe approach the door to the Talon apartment, they both hear shouting and like a cry of pain. Clark quickly acting on impulse, try's the door knob but finding it locked, he shoves the door open, nearly taking it right off its hinges. Clark and Chloe see a man by the name of Garfield Lynns who is in his late forty's and looks like an ex-marine but has a scuffed up appearance along with slightly long brown hair. Cloths wise, he has a pair of blue jeans, a white tea shirt and brown work boots. Lois is standing right in front of Garfield, holding her left arm like in pain, all four of them are in the living room section of the apartment.

Clark does a quick x-ray scan seeing a slight muscle burn to Lois's arm, something in him changes in a split second and starts burning with rage as he looks directly at Garfield eyes. Taking a few quick steps up to Garfield, he says "Your lucky Lois isn't hurt worse Lynns." Garfield asks "How do you know my name?" Clark responds "Let's just say I've good hearing." Garfield says "You better stay away from me I don't like it when people come in between me and my thing's. And as for Lois she'll learn what's good for her." But saying that pushed Clark over his patience limit, as he grabs Garfield by the shirt and gets in his face he says "You stay away from Lois." Then quickly turns around facing the door he throws Garfield which sends him sliding across the floor. Chloe screams out "Clark what the… stop don't risk your secret." Garfield gets up saying "It's going to take more than that to stop me. No one stands between me and what I want." Clark approaching Garfield says "Wrong choice of words Lynns." Garfield goes to throw a punch with his right arm but Clark stops it by grabbing his fist.

Garfield try's to moves his fist free but Clark maintains a steel like grip on his fist and then begins squeezing on his fist. Garfield lets out a scream of pain as he feels his fist being crushed but Lois quickly moves up to Clark and lightly grabs his arm. Lois says "Clark let him go… I'm fine… please let him go." Clark releases the man's fist and lets his arm down. Garfield says "This ain't over Clark, Lois." He then turns around walking out. Chloe shutting the apartment door says "I thought you learned not do that since the Andy Arthur's problem some years back. And since when did you grow a backbone."

Clark asks "Chloe I'm sick and tired of arguing with you." Chloe says "You could have tried to peacefully talk him into letting Lois go. You risked putting your secret in harm's way for what?" Clark responds "For Lois." Chloe goes to talk but Lois interrupts saying "Cuz shut up." Clark pulls a flash drive out of his right jean pocket, and gives it Lois saying "I saved your finale draft for the story." Lois taking the flash drive "Thanks Smallville I didn't realize I left that at the farm." Chloe asks "Draft for what?" Lois says "Draft for the Smallville Ledger." Chloe says "Wait you're going into the newspaper business."

Lois responds "Yep, I'm even trying to convince Smallville but he's busy at the moment. And plus he talked me into this." Clark responds "Well sort of." Chloe says "Well great for you cuz. Looks like you're finally going to get out of making coffee at the Talon. But Clark, me and you (She turns to Clark to find that he's leaving, slamming the door behind him. Lois says annoyed and mad "Nice going cuz. You can't let anything go can you. " Chloe says "Lois you've don't understand it's like he's changing into something, something I don't even know anymore." Lois says angry (nearly screaming) "Chang! Cuz you ever stop to think he's actually changing from a boy into a man!" Lois then storms out slamming the door behind her, quickly moving down the steps to catch up with Clark. Outside of the talon, Clark somewhat calmer is approaching his truck, when he hears a voice saying "Smallville, Smallville wait up." Clark turns around to find Lois running up to him. Clark asks "Yea Lois, going somewhere?" Lois says "Yea mind if I stick with you for a bit I can't be anywhere near Chloe for a while." Clark goes to speak but Lois puts a finger to his lips saying "I don't want you to say you're sorry. Understand Smallville." Clark just nods, Lois removes her finger but then Clark tunes into his super hearing asking "Lois you here that?" Lois says "Here what?" Clark turns around he begins running across the street, to the Fordman's Department Store.

Clark begins picking up his running, moving at slight super speed but he's not fast enough as he approaches the store a massive explosion occurs blowing the store apart and sends Clark several feet back. Lois screams out in terror "CLARK!" Lois as fast as her feet can carrier her as she runs across the street. Getting over to Clark she crouches down saying "Common Clark please wake up, Clark… common. Oh don't tell me… please don't… me your… dead." Clark eye's slowly open, and he then says "Lois a little help getting up." Lois stands up, taking his left hand she helps Clark up. Clark says "Go back to tell Chloe to get everything she can on Lynns." Clark turns around and begins walking away when Lois asks "Smallville you ok?" Clark responds smiling "I'm fine" he then winks at Lois before turning back around and disappearing into the crowd.

Lois stands there thankful he's not dead but also still in slight in shock because she swore Smallville caught a good part of the blast. She wipes the tears off her eye's, and she thinks about the strangest part of it all was Smallville acted like this happened all the time. Change that thought, she knew it happen all the time. But Lane's were not whips also she had a few ideas on how he might know but he said to find out everything about Lynns and she was going to. All she knew for sure was that Lynns better watch out because no misses with Clark and Lois and if they did there was hell to pay.

Lois pulls out her note book along with pen from inside her right pant pocket, after all she was a reporter and she has a job to do. A few minutes later Clark is super speeding throughout the town of Smallville, while at the same time listing in on heartbeats through his super hearing until he finds Garfield's heartbeat, momentarily stopping he focuses in on it, he then begins super speeding until he stops outside of the O'Neil Hotel. Clark scan's the hotel with his X-ray vision and finds Garfield about to enter his room he then begins super speeding again.

Just as Garfield shutting his door, it was reduced to splinters and he was sent flying through the air landing a few feet away. Garfield quickly gets up and sees Clark standing in the door frame. Garfield says "I see you got my message." Clark says "Message, you blew up an entire store that had good people in it. The woman, Miss Betty Fordman was the only surviving Forman left in this town and a good family friend of mine." Clark does a quick scan of Garfield with his X-ray vision seeing no broken bones or damages on him what so ever, he asks "Let me guess you meteor ability is Invulnerability or a healing factor?" Garfield laughs saying "Meteor oh you mean like all those other freaks no I was born this way. And I can also do this", Garfield forms an energy ball in his hands that is made of pure fire and throws it at Clark.

Clark doesn't move out of the way in enough time and gets hit full on from the blast sending flying across the room, through the brick wall and several feet down. Clark lands hard back first on the concrete parking area cracking the concrete beneath him. Clark slips into unconscious, up above Garfield chuckles as he looks out the hole in his hotel and sees Clark out cold and possible dead. A short time later, Clark wakes up then gets up off the ground. He stands there for a few minutes soaking in yellow solar energy then hearing people coming he super speeds off.

A short time later, Clark walks into the Talon apartment. Clark's shuts the door behind him, and see's Chloe sitting on the couch while working on a lap top. Clark walks up near the couch, asking "What have you got Lyn's?" Chloe says "Lyn's was in the military for about seven years before he got discharge for setting his tent on fire and burning his roommates alive, they could never tie it to him though because they had no evidence on how the fire got started." Clark says "I do, he's a meta-human." Chloe says "You mean a meteor freak." Clark says "No a meta-human that are not infected by Kryptonite like Ryan James, Chrissy Parker, Jeremiah Holdsclaw, Evan Gallagher. They have powers because they were born with them. Well I guess you could also include meteor infected." Chloe says "For the sake of this argument let's just call them all Metahumans." Clark nods saying "So what else did you find out?"

Chloe says "Apparently he got stopped for arson in Gotham City by Batman and got sent to Arkham Asylum a mental ward." Clark asks "So how did Garfield get out?" Chloe shakes her head saying "I don't know." Suddenly the door, opens and Lois steps through carrying a tray of coffees. Walking up to Clark and Chloe, Clark says "I thought you gave up coffee making?" Lois says "Yea well I guess I'll just have to drink your coffee to." Clark taking a coffee cup off of the tray says "Uh, no you and coffee don't mix to well." Lois says "You know if I don't have my coffee I'm not in a good mode Smallville." Chloe taking a sip of her coffee says "Yea and you don't want to mess with a Lane and her coffee." Clark after taking a sip of his coffee he says "Well she has her own cup so I guess we don't have to worry about that." Lois across the room at the kitchen counter as she is setting the tray on the counter says "On no, look I guess I just got two cups instead of three."

Clark says "Oh no Lois you're not going to get me to give my cup of coffee." Lois turns around walking up to Clark asks "And weren't you where the one who said me not having my cup of coffee is a bad bad thing Smallville?" Clark says "Well I guess the least I good for you is to give you cash to get your own cup." Lois frowns saying "So that would mean I have to going walking all the way down those steps to get a coffee, then walk all the way back up here. It would be less painful for you Smallville if you just give me your coffee." Clark shakes his head smiling while saying "No way Lois not going to happen." Lois says "Ok Smallville in that case I'll fix lunch when it comes to it and I'll even bake you a pie."

Clark chokes on his coffee, before stopping and swallows what's left of his coffee, he says "Ok Lois now you're just getting nasty." Lois says "Your choice my cooking or less grieve and just give me your coffee." Clark slightly smiles before gives his coffee to Lois. Clark says "You know I think you just on purpose forget to get yourself a cup of coffee to get mine on purpose. Common Lois we all know you like me." Lois with a sly smile on her face says "Well I'll guess we never will never know will we Smallville."

Clark just smiles the smile he only has for her wither he knows it or not, they notice how close they are to each other and both just seam locked in a daze, not really caring as they move slightly closer. Chloe disgustingly says "Why don't you two go get a room or I'm leaving." Clark and Lois both turn and look at Chloe then turn and look back at each other, you might say a moment ruined. Lois sighs moves and sits down on the couch besides her cousin.

Lois responds "So do you want to hear the information I got on firebug." Clark just looks at Lois with a where did you come up with that name, Lois seeing Clark's expression responds "What Smallville after all he does like fire." Clark just rolls his eyes, leave it to Lois to come up with the most the wired names and that actually make sense. Lois asks "So you want to hear what I got or not?" Chloe sighs as the reporter inside well let's just say the wait is killing her. Lois says "From my sources I found that Lex with a few simple strings pulled had Lynns moved to move to Belle Reve before he vanished." Clark lets out a sigh of frustration saying "I think Lynns ended up in Level Three." Chloe says "Level Three, as in the same Level Three as in the one Earl Jenkins was rambling on about back in 2001 when he took people hostage at the LuthorCorp Plant ."

Lois says "Wait what how did he get stopped. How did you get out alive?" Chloe says "Clark stepped up and saved every one's live." Lois chuckles saying "Smallville really, well I guess thanks for saving Chloe. But any how what did you find?" Clark says "Well I finally found what was left of Level Three, but there were no clues remaining regarding the experiments that injured Earl. All Lionel Luthor said it was is a redundant storage area." Chloe says "Not that surprising that he was the dad to Lex Luthor." Lois says "Leave it to the Luthor's to lie to your face." Chloe says "Well maybe I could get some information out Lex for that press conference. From what my sources tell me he's going to be taking control of the company after the mysterious disappearance of his dad. He's going to be renaming LuthorCorp, LexCorp." Clark says "Lex is not the thing we need to be worrying about here. Lynns is still on the loose. Lois you might want to get your travel back pack." Lois asks "Why?" Clark says "Because with Lynns on the lose I can't watch after you and go after him at the same time." Lois annoyed says "I don't need protection Smallville I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Clark says "Yea normally but not up against up against Lynns. You can stay at my house for a few days and if Lynns is gone by then you don't have to stay there."

Lois says "Why don't I stay here, if you think he's gone anyhow." Clark sighs then says "Because he knows where you live. He doesn't know where I live." Lois says "Smallville he can go down to the Retirement Center to find out where you live." Clark says "Lois for once can't you listen to me." Lois slightly smiling responds "Nope sorry Smallville." Clark says "If you go I'll have mom bake you one of pies." Lois says "Bribery Smallville, now you're just getting nasty and desperate." Clark says to himself "Now I know how Indy felt talking to Ravenwood." Lois says trying to get one up on his comment "Yea a real pity to, you nowhere as near as scruffy or impulsive like he is at times. And besides I really don't think you could pull off that leather jacket like he could."

Clark smirks at that comment because, when under the influence of red kryptonite he loses his inhibitions and or social conscience, and is ultimately less inclined to care about the ramifications of his actions, a lot worse than anything Indy could do. Of course when she said the last part he knew they were talking about him pulling off a leather jacket and not Indy.

Lois noticing his smirk asks "Wipe that smirk off of your face Smallville." Clark responds "You say I couldn't pull it off Lois your dead wrong. I've done it off before." Lois getting up says "I really like to see you try Smallville." Clark takes a step up to Lois, getting up into her personal space, and letting his Kal persona come into the play with a slight smirk and lowering his eyes to look at her lips says "You sure you want me to Lois."

Lois startled at Clark's split second change in his attitude into suddenly more aggressive and flirtatious try's to back up and stumbles backward onto the couch. Chloe just begins laughing saying "You asked for it cuz." Lois siting up, says "Well I didn't expect that… uh good one Smallville." Clark back to his normal self-responds "Thanks. So I expect that you're still not going to stay at the farm for a few days." Lois shakes her head which then Clark then says "Well I guess the only thing left is, please?" Lois looks up at Clark and says "All you had to do is ask nicely. You know I like it at your house anyhow." Clark groans in frustration, saying "One day you're going to be the death of me." Lois gets up smiling she asks "And you wouldn't haven't any other way would you Smallville?" Clark not really thinking responds "No I wouldn't." Clark eyes widen at what he just said, as Lois steps up and kisses his check whispering in his ear "Gotcha Smallville." Lois smiles and Clark lets out small smile then Lois goes walking off to the bed room section.

Clark turns around and sees that Chloe is staring at him in sight shock. Clark asks "What Chloe?" Chloe brushing the shock off says "Ok that was more than bickering between the two that was actual flirting. I mean since when do you Kal up to the fore front. I mean you never did that with Lana." Clark sighs saying "Chloe didn't we already have this conversation back about two weeks ago in my loft when you told me to stay away from Lois." Chloe says "Which you still haven't listened to but any how no we've not had this conversation."

Clark sighs saying "I think I get your point but for finale time Lois and me are nothing more than friends." Chloe asks "And what about the legend of the Naman." Clark just looks at Chloe for a second before saying "It's just a prophecy Chloe" before walking out the apartment. Chloe says "Yea sure it is Clark."

TO BE CONTUINED


End file.
